Duo in Spooksville
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: One Gundam pilot minus his Gundam in a little place called Spooksville and one OZ soldier chasing him, that of course only he can see. Poor Duo. A Gundam Wing/Spooksville crossover.
1. Default Chapter

T: Duo in Spooksville  
  
B: Showndra Ridge  
  
NOTES: If you read my Spooksville fic "A New Neighbor" then you will remember as I was writing the final notes (on part 4) my muse Duo stole my apple. Now since it was not only the only apple I had, it was also a very good apple I have decided to punish him. How your asking??? Well put one Gundam pilot minus his Gundam in a little place called Spooksville and have one OZ solder chase him, that of course only he can see.  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell stood just on the outside of a little town that happened to border the ocean, at least from what he could see it bordered the ocean. This little town seemed like the perfect place for a tired Gundam pilot to relax. Heero had insisted that they all needed a break, not only from mission but also from each other. Duo for one was glad for the break, after all now he didn't have to worry about an insane Chinese boy trying to cut off his braid. The one thing he didn't like was Heero had forced him to leave his Gundam at home, without DeathScytheHell by his side, or at least where he knew where it was he just didn't feel safe. Well that was a lie, he thought as he walked further into the town, he knew where DeathScythe was, Heero had it safe in Japan. Yep, he could get to his Gundam really fast couldn't he, he continued to muse. He was in American, his Gundam in Japan.  
  
He paused at a small place, it looked like a donut dinner (if there was such a thing), since he was hungry. After all if Duo wasn't hungry then he wasn't Duo.  
  
He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and he called out loud "Arise DeathScythe Hell Gundam!" nothing happened, except for a group that was about to enter the dinner stopped and stared. One of them started to laugh.  
  
"Oh um. hi." Duo finally managed to get out, "um, I was um just.. You know?"  
  
"Actually I don't." one of the girls said.  
  
Duo tried to keep from blushing too much, he had figured it was worth a try. His trained eyes glanced over the group of 3 girls and 3 boys. He judged them to not be a threat, and then grew mad at himself. Darn him and his training, he wasn't working now.  
  
"You want to come in with us?" one of the males asked.  
  
"Um, sure." Duo said, and let a smile cross his face. He shouldn't look to strange with kids close to his age. And Heero had suggested that they try to act normal. Duo could just picture Heero 'trying' to act normal.  
  
The group went in and settled down, they ordered what they usually got and Duo ordered a jelly donut and a cream donut, along with coffee. Quatra would have a fit when he found out about this, it was the first meal of Duo's day and it was of course unhealthy.  
  
"So um." Duo began.  
  
"Why don't I start?" the boy asked. "My name is Adam, the boy with the watches is Watch." Adam then proceeded to tell Duo who everyone was.  
  
"Well, I'm Duo Maxwell." 'What to tell them what to tell them' he wondered, 'I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell!' nahh I already said that.  
  
"Duo I've never seen you around here before." Bruce said.  
  
"Well I'm just visiting here."  
  
"Well then you should leave, now." Sally told him.  
  
"Why?" The braided boy asked.  
  
"Everything and anything can happen here." Cindy filled in.  
  
"Ok." He was about to ask like what when he noticed someone staring though the window at him. The someone had a gun pointed at him and was wearing an OZ uniform. Duo stared at the man and let his hand go to his side. Yes his gun was still there.  
  
"I'll be right back." He muttered, and ran out of the shop. He followed the OZie to an alleyway, drawing his gun as he went. He entered the dark alleyway, not even thinking it could be a trap.  
  
To be continued  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So let me know what you think. BTW: the reason this is posted in Spooksville category, is it's set in the town of Spooksville, plus Duo is the only character from Wing.  
  
If you read it review it.  
  
You can find this fic at the following URL: www.geocities.com/gargoyle_otaku/Fic_70.html 


	2. Part 2

Duo… pt 2

A/N: This time it was my chips…. When will he learn?  SALLY MAY BE OOC!  

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or Spooksville.

Duo entered the dark alleyway and hugged the wall.  Fishing a flashlight out of his pants he turned it on and found the alleyway empty.  There was no where for the OZ soldier to go, it was a dead end.  After walking through the whole alleyway Duo was unable to find anywhere where the soldier could have gone.  He checked the wall and was unable to find any hidden doors.

With a sigh he put away his gun and headed back to the donut shop.

***

"See something?" Sally asked sweetly.

"Just an old friend." Duo muttered and took a sip of his now cold coffee.

Bruce stared at Duo for a second then made a decision.  "Duo we're going camping tonight, care to come?"

Everyone at the table stared at Bruce and a smile broke out across Duo's face, replacing the worried cone.

"I'd love to, if it's ok with you're friends."  the braided boy responded.  He didn't want to impose himself to much, he learned the hard way that could lead to danger.

"We'd love to have you come with us." Cindy told him.

"Ok then, let's meet here at three." Adam said, and everyone left.

Duo went back to his house and finished setting it up.  Glancing at his clock he noticed it was only 1:30, and it only took him ten minutes to walk to the donut shop.  With a sigh Duo flopped into a chair at his desk.  He flipped on his laptop and started at the screen.  A few minutes passed and no one tried to contact him.

Duo decided to check his e-mail in hopes of relieving his boredom.  When the inbox opened, much to Duo's disappointment, it was empty.  There wasn't even a spam message for him to respond to.  So being Duo he did the only thing he could, he composed an e-mail.

To: Q_Sand@Zerobase.com

From: D_Hell@Zerobase.com

Subject: Breakfast

Message: Hey Q-man! I arrived at my 'undisclosed location'.  Let He-man know for me.  Oh yeah and just to let you know, I did eat breakfast: a cup of coffee and 2 donuts, 1 jelly and 1 cream filled one.

Well anyway gotta go, see ya around

Duo clicked 'send' and sat back with a smile on his face.

A few seconds later he received an instant message.

BraveEyes: Duo you know better than to eat stuff like that

Reaper: Sorry Q-Man, but you know you're not here to stop me

BraveEyes: Really Duo you should take better care of yourself

Reaper: Fine Quatre I will, look I got to go

Duo sent his reply and shut down the computer as "BraveEyes: "Duo wait!" popped up.  Had Duo waited a few seconds he would have noticed an e-mail came from H_Wing@Zerobase.com titled 'Urgent, information about current location'.

Duo left his house and headed to the donut shop, his sleeping bag over his shoulder.  He loved camping, just as long as Wufei wasn't trying to stick his braid in the fire and he didn't need to worry about OZ finding him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry about shortness… I'll update this again when I get a chance….

Oh yeah: H_Wing@Zerobase.com would be Heero in case you didn't know, and BraveEyes is Quatre, one of his themes is 'Brave Eyes'


End file.
